DIGIMON 025
by Jamiecole2
Summary: Taking place after Malomyotismon was defeated in the Digital world but before the Epilogue of the series when the Digidestined were still in school. Kayla Light transfers into their school after losing her parents during the Digimon attacks, not knowing what the future has in store.
1. PROLOGUE

**DIGIMON 02.5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DIGIMON FRANCHISE or their offshoot series. I DO NOT MAKE PROFIT OFF OF THIS FANFICTION.**

 **CUSTOM CHARACTERS – KAYLA and PEWPEWMON, SHOTMON, BOOMMON, AND SONICBOOMMON**

 **FEATURED SERIES CHARACTERS – DIGIMON 02 CAST POST MALOMYOTISMON BUT PRIOR TO THE EPILOGUE WHILE THEY ARE STILL IN SCHOOL.**

 **PROLOGUE:**

"I know I'm more of a poet than a historian. However, believe me when I say that all events are true. I was there during all of it, although I never asked to be."

Fifteen-year-old Kayla Light, stared at the words on the computer screen. Someone had challenged her to write a story instead of a poem. The problem was, that she could never stay focused enough to finish writing a story. She knew it would probably never be finished.

She had short black hair, and ice blue eyes. The rectangular glasses she wore always had that annoying habit of sliding forward on the bridge of her nose, so that she always had to keep pushing them back up with her finger. She was about 5'5" tall and was currently in her sophomore year in high school. Her wardrobe consisted of conservative T-Shirts and knit pants that could pass for business casual attire when not required to wear her school uniform. Outside of school she kept pretty much to herself and lived on her own in an apartment paid for by the money left to by her parents after they had passed on. As a result, she was very independent in demeanor, and preferred it that way incidentally. She liked the quiet of her apartment after needing to be around classmates all day.

She wasn't even phased when the reports of the Digimon had appeared on the news, even though she had been told that her parents had been killed as result of those same monsters. She had briefly grieved at the loss of her parents, but knew she wasn't the only one that had suffered so didn't make a big scene about it. Each day however she prayed for parents to continue to watch her from above before leaving from school and tried to make them proud. She even worked part time to try to supplement the allowance for her living expenses distributed to her by her parents Executor.

Kayla looked at the clock, noting how late the time was. She saved the document and shut the computer down and went to bed to sleep before school later that morning.

 _TIME JUMP…._

An alarm went off next to Kayla, it was the one that warned she only had an hour to get ready to catch the bus for school. She hurriedly picked out her school uniform, showered and dressed with only 10 minutes left to get to the bus stop. She grabbed her bento box out of the fridge, which she'd had the foresight to pack the night before. Snagging her backpack, purse and phone, she ran out the door. Ensuring the door was locked she sped towards the bus stop.

The bus was just closing its doors when she arrived outside of them. Seeing the driver shake their head, as he opened them back up. "You really need to set that alarm earlier, don't blame me if you make all these students late for school."

Kayla shot a glare at the driver and got onto the bus, taking a solo seat and ensuring no one else could sit by her on the bus by setting her backpack next to her on the seat. She'd only transferred into this school about a week or so ago, and still just barely made the bus runs. Today would be her first official day of classes, and she would be behind whatever materials they were currently studying.

She was staring blankly out the bus window as a boy's voice broke through her musings. "Hey are you new? I haven't seen you on the bus before."

"Yes, I transferred a week ago, but this is my first official day of classes at the school due to all the paperwork and records needed." Kayla replied to the boy who had brown hair, a green coat on, with the bangs of hair sticking forward.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tai Kamiya." The boy introduced himself as he sat in the seat across from hers.

"Kayla Light, I'm a sophomore." She replied to Tai.

"You're going to like our school, I could introduce you to my friends later if you like." Tai offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I tend to like to be by myself." Kayla said with a shake of her head.

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind though." Tai said sitting back in his seat and focusing on the rest of the trip to school.

Kayla went back to looking out her window in silence. She wanted to catch up with the rest of the students as soon as possible. She settled in for the rest of the ride, not knowing what the future held in store.

END PROLOGUE.


	2. CHAPTER 1 - HOMEROOM TO LUNCH LESSONS

**DIGIMON 02.5**

 **CHAPTER 1 – Homeroom to Lunch Lessons**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Digimon 02 series characters mentioned here as they are owed by their respective creators and voice actors. I get no profit from this work. Please do not sue me.**

Unknown voice: When do I get introduced?  
Tai's Voice: Maybe this chapter if the author can get something productive done?

Kayla's Voice: I'm just here for the ride, that Prologue was way too short. Then again, she was going off old notes:

Unknown voice: I heard she's going to have to rework the whole first day of school section.

Kayla groans: Yeah, the logic was totally wrong in it. So much for what she wrote for Izzy in that book, in retrospect though that part did need massive improvement.

Tai calls out: PLACES EVERYONE, LOOKS LIKE WE'RE ABOUT TO GET STARTED…

The bus pulled up in front of the high school and she got out heading towards the School Office to check in, and ensure the schedule was correct that she'd received via email. She walked into the office and to the counter. "I'm Kayla Light, I'm here to confirm that this is my final schedule. I received it last week via email, with my first official day of class to start today.

The administrative staff member looked up from the document she was currently working on transcribing into the computer for permanent recording. "Ah, yes, Miss Light, we were told you would be starting today." She took the schedule printout from Kayla and switched to another screen on her system, entering the student ID provided on the schedule. In moments the schedule had come up on the screen. "It looks like there's been a change to your afternoon coursework. One of the classes you'd wanted as an elective was full by the time that you had registered. We've switched that period to a Study Hall Period in the Library, and we'll try to get you into that class in a future year." The admin printed out the updated schedule and handed it to Kayla. "Homeroom will start shortly, just follow the maps on the school walls and check the numbers on the door. All the homeroom courses are on this level, and you'll be staying in those rooms unless you have a course like Phys Ed scheduled."

Kayla nodded, taking the new schedule and reviewing it. The admin then handed her a Student ID card and a combination lock, with the code and locker number written on a different slip of paper before she spoke again. "That's your lock, locker number, and combination. Don't loose that slip until you have that information completely memorized." The admin then grabbed a stack of coursebooks. "These were set aside for you last week. We will make allowances for your late start due to your transfer but try to catch up as fast as you are reasonably able to."

Kayla nodded again, managing to fit all her books into her book bag that she'd brought along with her, and only barely. She glanced at the clock, and then at her schedule. "Thank you, ma'am, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to make my Homeroom class on time." The admin nodded as she hastily walked out of the office. Unfortunately, she was walking out of the office so fast she found herself crashing into someone else who was coming into the office. She didn't fall over, but she was off balance for a good couple of seconds before an arm steadied her.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She checked the watch on her wrist. "I'm going to be late." She hastily picked up her schedule which had fallen onto the floor, glanced at the Homeroom number and hurried in the other direction away from the person she'd ran into. If she had bothered to take a closer look at the person she'd run into, she would have seen that they were about as tall as Tai, with a similar green jacket on. She would have also noticed the blond hair and green – grey eyes that followed her as she went down the hallway. Almost as if he was trying to remember something similar that happened a long time ago.

A few minutes later, Kayla arrived into her homeroom just seconds before the bell was to ring. As she arrived trying to figure out where she was going to sit she noticed three pairs of eyes on her. One was a girl wearing pink and white seeming to also be wearing a digital camera around her neck. The second was a blond-haired boy with a white canvas hat on his head. If she had paid any attention to who she ran into a few minutes ago, she would have noticed they looked a bit alike. The third was a boy with brown hair that almost looked spiked, wearing goggles around his neck. The girl waved at her and said, "There's an extra seat over here if you'd like."

"Thanks…" Kayla said sitting down on the left of the Girl and getting her supplies for writing and figuring out for when they were needed.

"My name is Kari, that's TK, and the boy wearing the goggles is Davis. I haven't seen you here before."

"I just officially started classes today, I transferred my records into this school last week. My name is Kayla." Kayla replied back.

"If you need help in catching up with the coursework let me or Kari know." TK voiced from his desk, which was also near Kari's. "Davis can sometimes help, when he decides to pay attention."

"Hey I always pay attention." Davis protested as the door slid open and their homeroom teacher came in to the classroom. TK and Kari smothered their laughter, noticing the teacher's arrival.

The teacher cleared his throat, his eyes scanning the class until all were silent. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new student with us as of today. Kayla Light, can you please stand up and tell us a little about yourself?"

Kayla stood, though Kari noticed she was not too thrilled to be doing so. "I'm Kayla Light, I just moved back to Japan from America. My parents died due to an…accident in America a little bit ago, so I moved back to Japan. I live in an apartment that was arranged for me to live in and get monthly allowances so I can continue to live independently by myself there from the money left to me by my parents. I was told by my parent's executor that we had briefly lived in Highton View Terrace when I was younger. The executor had been given instructions in the will not to have me live anywhere near there, so I transferred to this district. My parents were so busy with their jobs that I don't remember much about even living there for any period of time." Kari and TK both sharply looked at her at that point. "Then my dad's job took us to America, and I already told you what happened since then."

"Thank you, Kayla, you may sit down." The teacher acknowledged, though a little shock about the calm way that Kayla gave that information. "Class please get out your English books and turn to the chapter we were working on yesterday."

The first half of the day of coursework passed with only a few hiccups for Kayla, until her last class before lunch. She was matching pace with Math and English, only slightly behind in Japanese and Writing (which was surprisingly a single course), since her parents had insisted on teaching her that at home in America, but abysmal in Sciences. In fact, since lunch was after the Sciences coursework, she was more than ready for a break at that time because her head hurt from the amount of information in that class.

"LUNCH…" The teacher called out the moment her head thudded on the desk in surrender. "Are you okay Kayla?" The teacher noticed her head hitting the desk.

"Oh, yes, just peachy. I'm good." She mumbled giving a thumb up sign to the teacher.

"If you say so. I'm here if you have any problems." The teacher said as he saw Kayla weakly nod from her desk.

"I'm good, I promise…no problems at all." Kayla insisted. At her response the teacher shrugged in resignation and left to go to the Teacher's lounge for his lunch.

"Did you really live in Highton View Terrace?" Kari's voice broke into her thoughts as she blindly reached into her bag for her lunch.

"Don't remember if I did or not. My parent's executor said we did, but as I said my parents were so busy with their careers I usually studied by myself at home from the time I was old enough to take care of myself if they were gone for the day." Kayla shrugged opening her bento box and taking out a rice ball, removing the plastic wrapping before taking a bite of it.

"You were home schooled?" TK asked.

"Pretty much. They made sure I had the necessary books for each grade level and quizzed me with the standard assessment tests as needed when I reached a certain level of learning. I barely passed the assessments for Sciences during that time, much to my parent's dismay. I still dislike Sciences, they give me a headache." Kayla said while occasionally taking bites from her rice ball.

"Our friend Izzy could help you with Sciences, he's really good at them." TK suggested. Davis, who normally disagreed with TK on account of his relationship from Kari, actually nodded in agreement.

"Izzy is really smart, he'd be able to catch you up with the class in no time." Davis commented.

"Thanks, you know on the bus, coming into school today this guy named Tai actually offered to introduce me to his friends. I actually turned him down at the time. I mean he seemed nice and all, I'm just one of those people who prefers not to interact with others more than necessary. Maybe I shouldn't have turned down his offer." Kayla paused noticing Davis trying to hide a laugh behind his hand. "What's your problem Davis?"

"You didn't realize it?" Davis snatched a paper off Kari's desk and showed it to Kayla so that she could read Kari's full name. "Kari is Tai's younger sister." Davis said unable to contain his laughter anymore.

Kayla read the name on the paper, sure enough 'Kari Kamiya' was written there in very neat handwriting. "I'm sure none of you planned this, as no one can say what class one will be put into. Thank you, Davis, for pointing out that obvious thing that I missed. However, be that as it may, I think I still will need to get tutored by this 'Izzy' you all mentioned. Otherwise I may find myself failing miserably in Sciences." She finished with a sigh.

Lunch was almost over, but TK asked one more question. "I know you don't remember a lot, but about how long ago did your family live in Highton View Terrace?"

"Three, maybe four years ago. Then my Dad's computer sciences job transferred him to America. He said there was a loud storm one night, I must have slept with my headphones on because I hadn't heard anything when he asked that night. He looked relieved for some reason, and I went back to sleep. The week after that night, he got the news we were transferring to a branch of his company in America from his supervisors." Kayla replied.

"We definitely have a lot to talk about. Unfortunately, it'll probably have to wait until after school. We can introduce you to Izzy then, if you'd like. That way he can see how bad off you are in your Sciences knowledge." TK said with a nod, when just at that moment the warning bell rang for the afternoon classes.

"I guess so. I will see you later, my next course is Phys Ed." Kayla said before picking up her bag with her Phys Ed outfit inside it and leaving the classroom.

"She lived in Highton View Terrace and heard nothing that night? She is either a heavy sleeper, or someone wanted to forget. I didn't see a Digivice on her bag or anything." TK said surprised.

"If she didn't witness anything there's no guarantees she's a Digidestined. I mean the eight of us were the only ones who physically saw anything as far as we knew…" Kari started.

"That was until we met Davis and the others, and they told us they'd briefly lived there as well. The also saw what happened even though they may not have realized what was going on." TK said shaking his head. "There's more to her than we know right now, I think. But we should not bombard her with questions all at once."

"I'm shocked to say this, but I actually agree with TK, for the second time today. Remember how long it took Ken to come around after he stopped being the Digimon Emperor. We need to be just as careful with Kayla." Davis agreed as the teacher came in for their first class of the afternoon, History, which was not one of Davis's favorites. And they all resumed focusing on the lesson, putting all questions about Kayla aside for the time being.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
